The MatchMaker Show:Pokemon Style!
by Coryn
Summary: A new show has aired and it's hosted by our favorite squad! Well, except Brock, who desperately needs this show to help him, even if it's run by Ash and co. Drew! Rated T just in case. IT'S NOT DEAD!I'm just very busy :P
1. Airing of the Show

**Me: Yo whassup people! Today is day ONE of TMMS:PS! Now you are probably wondering what that stands for right? Well I ain't tellin ya! MUWHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Drew: Give me a break...just tell them.**

**Me: NEVER!!Instead I'll get Brock so say it!**

**Brock: It stands for-**

**Ash: The Manual Monster Satelite:Power,Solar!**

**Everybody: You dumbass that's not what it stands for!**

**Brock: It truly stands for The Match Maker Show: Pokemon Style.**

**Me: Thank you! Now let's begin our show, hosted by Drew, produced by me, on-the-scene person Misty, assistant-reporter May, and co-producers as well as questioners and show ninjas Ash and Max! Oh and by the way show ninjas are just play ninjas that I put on the show. Have fun!**

**--------------------------**

Brock was watching TV one day when he came upon an interesting show on TV. It was called The Match Maker Show and it brought quite an interest to him. Then he saw his friends on TV and thought how bad it could be. Horrible, but maybe his only chance at love. He just needed to watch the first episode of this game show to see if they were worthy enough to find him a match for he was Brock, the lone wolf who tries not to be but fails! He watched the first episode observantly:

**Welcome to The Match Maker Show! This show is made to match up sore losers who can't seem to find love wherever they go. The way this show works is by selecting a lonely loser who decides to be aired on TV. Then we bring them to the station where we set them up for their "date" with the matchup. In the end the show will have brought the two together only enough so that they start dating but no further. A side note if you will, but if you break up after the show it ain't our fault. Capische? Ok! Our first contestant is Andy from New Bark Town of Johto! Also please welcome our show host Drew, the on-the-scene person Misty,the assistant reporter May, co-producer and questioner Ash, and our other co-producer and show ninja Max! Let's begin!**

**Drew: Welcome to the show Andy. Today you will be working with Ash, our questioner, to see who would fit you best. In fact here's Ash now. Walk to the blue circle in the middle of the stage and wait a moment.(walks off the stage to the side)**

**Andy(to himself):Wow I'm starting to feel a bit nervous her--**

**Ash(walks on stage): Whatsup everybody! I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! I'm the show questioner. Hi Andy! How are you feeling today?**

**Andy: A bit nervous. I just wanna get a girlfriend and get outta here.**

**Ash: Whoa there kiddo! We got some questions to ask ya. First, what is your favorite color,food,show on TV,movie,style,and pokemon?**

**Andy: Um...purple,casserole,the simpsons,can't decide, and Politoed...**

**Ash: Alright! Now these 3 questions are important so answer them truthfully and wisely. First, are you gay,homo,bi, or straight?**

**Andy: What the-- Straight man! The hell!**

**Ash: Hey! Don't yell on stage unless you're me! Now next question. What kind of girl are you fond of most?**

**Andy: I guess the timid type who likes to clean but not like a slave and has plans for the future.**

**Ash: Final question! This is the most important so listen carefully! What is the square root of 25?**

**Drew: ASH! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ASK THE QUESTION ON YOUR HOMEWORK!!!**

**Ash: PFFT!!! FINE! Okay this is the real question.Actually two part question. Do you like girlfriends who are breeders,trainers,nurses,police officers, what? And also what letter would you like the name to start with?**

**Andy: Well, I'd like my girlfriend to be a trainer so that we can travel together and I want the name to start with A so we can be the A Team.**

**Ash: Awesome! That's all we need from you! Our on-the-scene reporters will now take you to a place where you shall meet your princess!**

**In the woods outside of the station:**

**Misty: Hi Andy! I'm the on-the-scene reporter Misty and this is my assistant May. We want you to go to the benches over there next to the shady tree. Sit there for about an hour.**

**Andy(walks over to the bench): Ok.**

**Drew(back on stage): Alright folks we've met some intermission and will continue this episode next time on TMMS! We hope you enjoyed the show so far.**

**Everybody: Good night everybody! Tune in next Tuesday for the continuation of this episode when Andy meets his gal!**

**TV flickers off.**

"Ahhhhh!!!!! C'mon I wanna see the ending!" Brock shouted so loud his neighbor woke up. Brock was desperate to see the rest of the show, to see if the girls they chose were pretty, and to see if the show was truly worthy. So he decided to sit there until Tuesday in hopes of seeing what he wished for.

**------------**

**Me: And that means you too readers! Tune in next time to catch the next part of the show and story. Say good-bye everybody!**

**Everyone: Good-bye!!!!**


	2. Mission Andy Success

**Me: Wow...I actually got off my lazy butt and typed up this chapter-.-. Although not getting many reviews, I enjoy typing this story and still hope that people who see this story review instead of just looking.**

**Drew: Will Andy meet his girlfriend this chapter like promised? Or are you a lying idiot?**

**Me: Shut up Drew! Like you should have ANY say at all in my story! It's my story dammit!**

**May: Calm down! We need to get this over with, plus, last chapter I barely had any part!**

**Me: You get a big part in this chapter May so you shut up too...**

**Everybody: Enjoy!**

**----------------------**

Brock, who we know loves this show, had sat on his couch a whole week just to watch the show. He had a brown beard coming from the sides and point of his chin down to about halfway through his chest. He was just that desperate to see this episode of the show. He stared at the TV as the show began playing. "It has finally arrived...my long hours of waiting have been sent to god..."

**Drew: Welcome back to the show everyone. Today we continue Andy's dilemma about finding a girl. Misty and May are working on bringing the girl they have found to the scene. Let's first go to Ash about our episode quiz time. Max'll explain how it works just cause he's our little explanation machine.**

**(Max enters the room wearing his usual with a microphone)**

**Max: Hey everybody! I'm Max, May's younger and more superior brother.(May:HEY!!!! Me: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE!!!! I DIDN'T GET OFF MY BUTT TO STALL!!!) Today I've especially come on stage to explain how our showtime quiz works. First, Ash will ask a question, but not any question. The question follows a certain genre that he will tell you. It will most likely be the genre of "Last Episode" which is what happened last episode, just to see how much you remember. Now the TV spectators(Me:And readers...) and audience members will have a remote control. Oh, and just to make it clear, the TV spectators(actually everyone) has been sent a remote control.**

Brock was clutching his with how much strength he had left.

**Max: Now everyone will answer the question with either picking the A button, the B button, C button, or the D button. A being the first answer and so on. If you get it correct, a prize will be sent to your home(Me: Sadly not to you readers). If all questions are answered, you get a chance at being on the show to either congratulate or to actually be on the show. Our way of congratulation is a secret that will be revealed when someone wins. Thank you and bye!**

**(loud crowd cheer)**

**(Ash jumps out of the backstage room with a smile on his face with the microphone in his mouth.)**

**Ash: Whazzup people! Today we have our showtime quiz!! Our genre for today is...Stride gum! First question!:**

**Question 1 out of 10: What does it say in the white box containing black letters where the ingredients list is?**

**(A) Xylitol,Glycerin,Natural, and Artificial**

**(B) 30 fewer calories than sugared gum**

**(C) Phenylketonurics: contains Phenylalanine**

**(D) 2 out of 10: Is Stride gum sugarfree?**

**(A) Yes**

**(B) No**

**(C) Didn't say**

**(D) I don't care it's long lasting!**

**Question 3 out of 10: What is the barcode number?**

**(A) 34289 47395**

**(B) 57483 57493**

**(C) 12546 68004**

**(D) 38573 86748**

**Question 4 out of 10: Around the circle at the bottom right of the back of the package it says "Dispose of ...?"**

**(A) Properly**

**(B) Thoroughly**

**(C) Immediately**

**(D) Quickly**

**Question 5 out of 10: How much is a serving size 1 piece worth?**

**(A) 2.0g**

**(B) 1.9g**

**(C) 1.8g**

**(D) 1.7g**

**Question 6 out of 10: What color is the Forever Fruit flavored package of Stride?**

**(A) Blue**

**(B) Rainbow**

**(C) Red**

**(D) Yellow**

**Question 7 out of 10: What does it say under what flavor the gum is?**

**(A) Artificially flavored**

**(B) Stride Gum**

**(C) 14 pieces**

**(D) Stride**

**Question 8 out of 10: Where on the Stride 'S' does it shine?**

**(A) Top right**

**(B) Top left**

**(C) Bottom left**

**(D) Bottom right**

**Question 9 out of 10: What does it say to the right of the huge S on Stride?**

**(A) HM**

**(B) TM**

**(C) C in a circle**

**(D) R**

**Ash: Finally the last and hardest question ever. This question should be told away from Drew because it is top secret. Go away Drew(Drew walks backstage). Alright the question:**

**Question 10 out of 10: What is the capital of California?**

**Drew: ASH!!!! THAT IS THE SAME ASS QUESTION ON YOUR HOMEWORK!!!! Plus wasn't that homework due last week?**

**Ash: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING HARD HOMEWORK PROBLEMS!!!! By the way I begged the teacher to extend my time.**

**Drew: Goddamit Ash the answer is Sacramento and also, stop saying the questions on your homework assignment paper.**

**Ash: FINE. REAL QUESTION:**

**Question 10 out of 10: Does Stride gum actually last long or does the taste just linger in your mouth?**

**(A) Lasts**

**(B) Lingers**

**(C) Sucks**

**(D) Don't care**

**Ash: That's the end. Anyway, folks just send your answer via review on this episode. See ya and enjoy the rest of this show!**

**(Ash jumps off writing the answers Drew said on his homework paper)**

**Drew: Alright now we begin the real episode with Misty and May on the scene with Andy's new girlfriend with them. Misty.**

**(Changed scene like on a news report)**

**Misty: Thanks Drew. Anyway, with us today is Andy's soon-to-be girlfriend named Alexia Sanders. She fits all requirements that Andy needs to begin his new life with. Right now May is with Alexia trying to make her go to the benches. May.**

**May: Thanks Misty. Now Alexia, please we need to get to the benches where you'll meet the perfect guy for you!**

**Alexia: I'm scared of meeting him. I never knew there was a guy like him in the world...**

**May: If you go we promise to make it worth your time. He's a nice guy, nice enough to accept anyone.**

**Alexia: Alright then...**

**Misty: There he is now!**

**(Sees Andy sitting on benches twiddling his fingers)**

**Alexia: Well he does look kinda cute and nice...(blushes)**

**May: I see sparks already!**

**Alexia: SPARKS?! WHERE!?**

**May: NO NO!!! I meant love sparks.**

**Alexia: Oh...**

**Andy: Oh, hey girls! Have you...found..her-- Oh my god!**

**Misty: Isn't she beautiful? She fits all of your requirements as well!**

**Andy: That is awesome! You guys actually did it! No need to help us on first date we got it covered!**

**Alexia: Hi--**

**Andy: No introductions needed! You wanna be my girlfriend?!**

**Alexia: Um...okay...**

**Andy: GREAT!!! FIRST DATE HERE WE COME!!!!( Grabs Alexia and runs away)**

**May: Wow...he's fast with the fall in love thing...( Yeah her expression looks kinda like this o.o)**

**Misty: Yeah I know(hers same) ... Anyway that's what I call love at first sight! Back to you Drew!**

**Drew: Alright Misty. Now Ash, Max, Misty, and May have concocted this little poem about the show that they wanna say. I'm not in it I just go backstage and drink a glass of water while watching them. Bye.**

**(Drews walks backstage as the others come forward)**

**Misty: Let's hit it off everybody!**

**Everybody: Alright!**

_**Welcome to The MatchMaker Show!**_

_**We hope we don't make your visit a blow!**_

_**We lift you up,**_

_**We save your butt,**_

_**And no thanks are on this show!**_

_**So come on down,**_

_**You sure won't frown,**_

_**cause we got somethin' for you!**_

_**Girlfriends here,**_

_**Boyfriends there,**_

_**We make love fly everywhere!**_

_**You a real loser?**_

_**Don't need to worry one bit!**_

_**Cause this show makes losers a big hit!**_

_**So come one down,**_

_**To:**_

_**THE MATCH MAKER SHOW TODAY!**_

**May: Great job everyone!**

**Drew(who spit his water): Wait that didn't rhyme! That sounded pretty ludacris(SP?)! Like someone was too lazy to think up rhymes!**

**Me: HEY HEY!! WHO WRITES THIS STORY AND EPISODE SCRIPT??!!**

**May: Well at least the hope of getting viewers is higher I guess...**

**Drew: Who cares! Anyway our new contestant shows up today too. Where is this person?**

**???: Right here...**

**Ash: DUN DUN DUN!!! Well sorry everyone but that's the end of the show for today! Bye!**

**Everyone: BYE!!!!**

Brock sat in satisfactory at this show but this wasn't enough. Three more sucesses and it would be worthy. Brock sat for a long time once again, awaiting for the next arrival of the show. Brock went to sleep with an ice cream in his hand. He had just recently gone to get a snack but never bothered eating it. Once he fell asleep the ice cream cone melted, fell on his face, and dried there as he slept until Tuesday when the show aired once again.

**-----------------**

**Me: Well it's the end of another lazy ass getup chapters. I'll be updating tomorrow or maybe on Tuesday or something. Sometime on a day I've got the time, the energy, and the ability to get off my lazy butt. Please do not pressure me with the whole " Please update!" thing. Please. PLEASE.**

**Drew: The author said please so I guess you should do it.**

**Me: Drew get off my back!**

**Drew: Never. Anyway see ya viewers next time when the show airs and this author gets the ability to update chapter 3.**

**Everybody: Bye!!!**


	3. Filler 1

**Me: This is the first filler chapter in my story. If I count correctly, and I most likely won't, there are at least 16 of these fillers. Anyway, this is on a Monday, one day before the show is back on the air for Brock. Our characters each have something to say before we start though. Take it away guys!**

**Ash: Me first! Ok! I just wanna say thank you to reviewers for pressing that beautiful purple button on the bottom. Also, I just wanna tell ya that this story will be on and off with the pairings. One time it could be Advancedshipping, another time it could be Contestshipping, and other times it could be Kantoshipping(if that's what it is called). Misty's turn!**

**Misty: I wanna say that if you've truly got comments on this story please truly do review.Brock won't say anything because only the show hosts are saying things not Brock. May.**

**May: I wanna tell people who have this on their favorites, that the author, Coryn, will sadly only update when there have been at least 5 reviews each chapter from now on. If that doesn't happen then there won't be any more updates. Ok Drew.**

**Drew: I didn't want to say anything. I'm actually just the disclaimer person who is on vacation.**

**Max: REVIEW PEOPLE BEFORE I BREAK OUT CRYING!!!!!!TT.TT**

**-----------------------**

May and Misty were walking down the path one Wednesday afternoon talking about personal matters. However, what they didn't know was that Ash and Drew were sitting on a hill somewhere nearby, doing nothing but sitting there. Ash was cross-legged and arms folded, thinking. Drew, well he was sleeping.Back to May and Misty. They were talking about the show and how it reflected on them.

"Misty you know how the show is about matchmaking and how people get together?" May asked. Misty nodded in agreement. May sighed then continued," Well I was just thinking about our own lives and how we're also in need of finding that certain someone..."

" Ya know May, I think there is someone out there for you, you just don't notice it yet." Misty said, thinking about a certain person that would do the job. May gave another heavy sigh and continued walking down the road silently with Misty. About 5 minutes later May bursted out," I know! Today I'll find that special someone for me!! Thanks Misty for your help!" and off she went. Misty stood there and sweatdropped anime style. Drew woke up to Ash's outbursting voice. Ash's outburst wasn't loud enough for Misty to hear but loud enough to make Drew wake up and mutter curses at him.

"I know what I should do! I'll find that special someone and you know what I'll tell em to do? Do ya? Huh? Huh?" Ash asked. Drew just shook his head and said:

"To do your homework?"

"-gasp- How did you know?!"

"I'm psychic..." Drew said sarcastically. Ash ran off somewhere after that where Drew never saw him again. "At least he's gone so I can have some peace and quiet."

Down the road that Ash took to wherever he was headed, he ran into May. They crashed and fell to the floor, dazed from the impact. May got up and continued running despite the fact that Ash was unconscious on the floor where someone could come and mug him. Ash lay there for over 6 hours before Drew came walking up the path. He saw Ash on the floor and stared at him for about 2 seconds before saying," Who cares. He'll get up...eventually." Drew was gone. Suddenly Max came past Ash as well and decided that he should take him to the Pokemon Center. Once there, Nurse Joy looked at him and told Max that Ash had suffered from a disease called burstalopus(Ber-stu-low-pus) and would rarely die. Max gave a sigh of relief but also a sigh of grief. He wished Ash would come down with the flu or something to calm him down. But he guessed it would never happen because as he always said " I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" and we all know that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town never falls into a disease. That day ended shortly afterwards. Ash got all better, Drew went home for more sleep, May just kept on running and won the record of longest runner, Misty just went home to see her sisters, and Max went home to his family, leaving Ash at the Pokemon center for about 4 hours til Ash recouped. Wait a minute! Ash is never able to recoup cause he's LOCO!!!!

**--------------**

**Me: That filler was short! Anyway review please!**

**Drew: Review or Bust.**

**Ash: Review for a preview!**

**Me: We're not rhyming Ash Ketchum from Loco Town.**

**Ash: It's Pallet Town!**

**Me: Whatever, mine suits you better though.**

**Ash: What's that mean?!**

**Me: Nothing, nothing... Bye!**


	4. Filler 2

**Me: I'm sorry everybody!**

**Drew: Now, readers, you may be wondering what the apology is for. Well, it's for--**

**Ash: Something special!**

**Brock: Magical!**

**Max: Entertaining!**

**May: Awesome and Critical!**

**Everybody(but me): And we won't tell til you finish reading this last filler before the show is back up!**

**----------------**

May had not come back from running just yet. It had been 3 weeks and yet se kept on running. The show got postponed for the last few weeks just so May could make her return. Whilst her disapearance, Ash, Misty, and Drew had been thinking a lot lately. Ash had been thinking long and hard, harder than anyone! You wanna know on what? ON HOMEWORK! Misty had been thinking more along the lines of love. So had Drew. Max was at Brock's house, trying to unstickify Brock from his couch. So far, Brock had smashed his TV and his Kitchen in anger from the postponement of the show and poor Max had to stay there, unable to sleep from all the crazy smashings at night. Misty had been thinking about Ash, May, and Drew. Ash had been on her mind for the last week or so. Since Ash was so busy with his homework,Pikachu was always with Misty. Drew wasn't actually thinking about any particular person. In fact this is what was on his mind at the moment:

_DREW'S THOUGHTS_

_The landscape looked at exactly like the pokemon world that he stood in, except pokemon ran around wearing clothes and had utilities with technology that of humans. Humans ran around too, but not as anyone would plan. Humans ran around like wild pokemon, trying to escape the evil wrath of the people catching pokemon.They were called the People trainers. When a pokemon began its first understanding of its life, it could go to the pokemon ward down the meadow where it could become a people trainer. The pokemon was givin a special capsule called a Personball. This was used to capture the humans so that they could beat the living crud out of each other in what they called People battles. There were police officer pokemon such as growlithe, spinarak, mightyena, and more. As well as nurses like chansey and thieves like koffings and sneasel. In this world, Drew was walking in the tall grass of the meadow, searching for something to snack on. In his little fantasy, he was the rarest personmon ever to walk the planet. He was about as hard to catch as a persistent Arcanine, and we all know how hard it is to catch one of those. Anyway, he was walkin down the meadow when a pikachu appears. This pikachu was known to be the world's greatest person trainer ever and could catch any pokemon in the blink of an eye. Apparently it had been looking for him. The pikachu pulled out a personball and threw it at Drew. Drew jumped to the side and dodged it before he could get caught. He use his extremespeed attack, which is just him running really really fast. He manages to escape the pikachu, but gets caught by some rookie trainer that was behind him. The flygon rejoices as it had just caught the hardest pokemon ever to roam the world. Just then the pikachu appears and challenges the flygon to a battle. The flygon sent out his Drew and the pikachu sent out his Ash Ketchum. The two battle it out with flygon starting. Drew was ordered to use the punch attack. He hit Ash in the face with utmost power and KO'd Ash, only to find Ash come back up. But then he dies again and the battle ends. Then the thoughts get cut off._

_END THOUGHTS_

Anywho, Drew was sitting around catching pokemon while continuing his little "Pokemon Personmon world" in his little mind. Misty however, was thinking about who she should pair anyone else off with. She was probably the only one doing this since Drew is off in his own little world and Ash has no mind. She had found several couples but decided on a few major ones(the ones she picks are ones I support more often than others. Not so say I don't like the others just don't like em as much). These were her results from thinking:

Ash/May

Ash/Misty

Misty/Ash

Misty/Drew

Misty/Brock

Brock/Misty

Brock/May

May/Ash

May/Brock

May/Drew

Drew/Misty

Drew/May

And these were her main ones:

Drew/May

Ash/Misty

Brock/Someone

The Brock one, she decided, would take its course in nature on its own. This way many would be happy, including herself. Although, Drew seemed a bit sophisticated to be with May. So Misty decided to find out by seeing Drew right now. She walked down the road, only to find Drew sitting there against a tree sleeping with a pokeball sitting next to his hand. Misty saw him sleeping so she decided to wake him the best she could without disturbing him. Now, for those who don't know, this task is extremely hard. In fact the hardest. WITHOUT disturbing them but waking them. But Misty knew how to do this no sweat. She pulled out...DUN DUN DUN!!! THE MALLET OF MALICIOUS DOOM!!! She thwammed him on the head as hard as she could, only to find before her a very angry coordinator.

"I'm sorry! That was the only way to wake you without disturbance...hehe.." Misty apologized. Drew seemed about as angry as a ninetales that just had all nine tails stepped on.

"YOU CALL THAT NO DISTURBANCE?????!!!!!! THAT WAS EXTREME DISTURBANCE!!!!" Drew shouted. Misty backed away a few feet. Then she went serious. She stopped in her tracks and placed her hand in front of her, motioning him to stop in his tracks. So he did.

"Wait!"

"What are you bothering me for anyway?"

"I'm about to tell you."

"Fire away."

"Okay. I've decided that everybody needs a partner."

"A partn--" but Drew was cut off.

"Talk now, questions later. Now, everybody needs a partner. So I already paired everyone up to what I think are cute couples. And well, I sorta put you with...uh..." Misty just couldn't bear to tell him that he was with a girl who has been and still is, running around the planet. And she was absolutely clueless too!

"Don't tell me. I got stuck with May didn't I?" Drew commented. He had an expressionless face,unless you count that little I'm-so-bored-leave-me-alone face. Misty looked dumbfounded.

"Um..yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm psychic."

"Sure, whatever! Anyway, are you ok with that?" Misty thought this was easier than it sounded.

"Okay?! How the hell is that okay?! I'm stuck with a clueless person who is currently traveling the world looking for a partner!" Misty sweatdropped.

"Yeah I know but you two just look so cute together!" Misty squealed. Now it was Drew's turn to sweatdrop.

"So...basically you implied that we looked good together and that's why you paired me with that lunatic?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

"Well I should have the honor of pairing you with someone."

"Fine. Go ahead. You'll never find out who will trigger me!"

"Hm...Ash."

"Huh?"

"Ash. I choose to pair you off with Ash Ketchum." That's when Drew noticed that Misty had shown just that little slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks after he said that he had paired Misty off with Ash. He pretended not to notice but decided to make mental note of it in his mind. And so Drew walked away while Misty stood there from shock.

"Better prepare cause tomorrow we have to air the show. I heard May got tired of looking and ended up pooped at the studio. See ya" Drew waved as he walked away with a small smirk on his face. Now he had blackmail against someone who usually had blackmail against others.

**---------------**

**Everyone: You wanna know now?**

**Everyone(except me): WE NEVER KNEW WHY!!!!!**

**Me: Geez! I said sorry cause I didn't update for awhile and also because I was being a bit harsh with 5 reviews every chapter.Instead I'll have it at 3 so I should have 9 reviews before next chapter. Also, To those who keep asking me, I support Contestshipping and Kantoshipping more often than others, but I also kinda like Waterflowershipping,Egoshipping, and on rare occasions Advanceshipping. Clear things up for ya? Ok!**


End file.
